Tsukiumi
She first appears to Minato in a dream saying that she would kill him, this was due to her desire to be the strongest without the need to be winged by an Ashikabi as well as misinterpreted how a Sekirei is winged. (She was under the impression that she would have to sleep with an Ashikabi)Sekirei Manga Chapter 18 When they finally met, she was persuaded into becoming his Sekirei. She refers to herself as Minato's 'legal wife' and is very possessive of him. Tsukiumi had a one-sided rivalry with Homura, whom Tsukiumi considers her rival (she was apparently defeated by Homura on their very first confrontation, who recommended Tsukiumi to find herself an Ashikabi to serve, and Tsukiumi has been looking forward to settle the score ever since). Tsukiumi once confided to Miya Asama that she still wants to be the strongest, but it is so she can be with Minato foreverSekirei Manga Chapter 36. her name (tsuki+umi) means "moon sea" literally (not to be confused with "lunar mare" - 月の海). Miya's nickname for Tsukiumi is "Walking Tap". Appearance TsukiumiCat.jpg|Tsukiumi wearing a halloween cat outfit in the Sekirei omake. Tsukiumi_yukata.png|Tsukiumi wearing a Yukata Personality Tsukiumi is the most aggressive of Minato's party and has a very short temper; she rarely smiles. She was introduced as the first Sekirei that wanted to become the strongest without the help of an Ashikabi. She even stated that she was willing to kill her future Ashikabi if she would ever react to him/her, due to her hate towards AshikabisSekirei Manga Chapter 20. She changed a lot after getting winged by Minato and easily gets jealous when Minato comes in contact with other women, due to her feelings for her Ashikabi. She proclaimed herself to be Minato's legal wife which caused a rivalry between her and Minato's remaining Sekirei, in general Musubi with who she often competes to gain the right to be called 'Minato's legal wife'. Aside from this, she's gets along well with Minato's other Sekirei. She also has an honorable side, in that she seems to adhere to the fundamental rule of Sekirei one-on-one combat. Tsukiumi also seems to despise involving innocent civilians or bystanders to such confrontations, as seen when she canceled her own attack at the veiled Uzume when Kazehana came by (Tsukiumi was unaware that Kazehana was Sekirei number 3). Furthermore, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Minato and has stated in a private conversation with Miya that she wants to become the strongest in order to stay forever with Minato. Tsukiumi also seems to like Homura a lot and always complains to him when she is upset. When Musubi is the only one who gets to kiss Minato in the 3rd stage battle, Tsukiumi complains to Homura and says how unfair it is that they don't get to kiss Minato, making Homura a bit uncomfortable. Abilities and Powers Tsukiumi has the ability to control and manipulate water and is capable of generating it directly from her person. Attacks: *Yamata No Orochi (Eight Forked Serpent) *Water Arrow *Hydra Blast *Water Sword *Water Festival *Water Dragon *Steam Dragon (combo with Homura) Major Battles *Tsukiumi vs. Homura (several times) *Tsukiumi vs. Hikari and Hibiki *Tsukiumi vs. Uzume *Tsukiumi vs. Miya (several times) *Tsukiumi vs. Haihane (several times) *Tsukiumi vs. Benitsubasa *Tsukiumi vs. Kazehana *Tsukiumi vs. Oriha History Tsukiumi was living together with her tuner Miyajima before she moved to Izumo Inn. According to her she was a very strict person and made Tsukiumi tremble in fear everydaySekirei Manga Omake 91.5 "The Hair-Rising Tuner". Synopsis References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn